


[Podfic] Chiaroscuro

by redibis



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redibis/pseuds/redibis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2375201">Chiaroscuro</a> by redibis. </p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>On the birth and second birth of Kieren Walker.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chiaroscuro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375201) by [redibis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redibis/pseuds/redibis). 



> Please see original work for content warnings.

Original text: [[x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2375201)]

Duration: 07:47

Streaming audio:

 

Download: [Apostle (7.2 mb)](https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/169944874/download?client_id=b45b1aa10f1ac2941910a7f0d10f8e28&oauth_token=1-16343-78252512-7d5e2676b1dd920) (Right click + Save As)


End file.
